


Lehigh Hill

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU seriously inspired by the movie "Notting Hill."  JC runs a shop in a small town where a movie is filming.  Lance Bass, the movie's star, turns JC's world around.</p><p>This story has a sequel, "Over the Hill."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

LEHIGH HILL  
One

 

“I’m going out for coffee…want anything?”

JC looked up from the ledger and sighed. “Brian, didn’t you bring coffee with you?”

“I did…but it’s slow.” Brian smiled apologetically. “And I’m a little bored.”

JC glanced at his watch, shocked to see that it was already ten-thirty. HIS morning had flown by. “I never knew you for such a coffeeholic.”

“Well…” Brian’s fair skin reddened slightly. “There’s this new girl working the counter. She’s amazing.”

“Have you talked to her yet?”

“Yes,” Brian said almost defensively. “I’ve said hold the cream, yes I want a lid, and have a nice day.”

“When’s the wedding?” JC leaned back and stretched. “Yeah, go ahead. Get me an herbal, would you?”

“Honey on the side,” Brian replied before JC could say anything. “You and your nasty tea.”

“It’s better for you than coffee,” JC retorted. “We’re getting a shipment of books in this afternoon. Then you’ll have something to do. I’m sorry it’s so slow around here.” JC looked around his tiny shop. He sold copies of famous pieces of art, as well as books on art and sculpture.

“Maybe I’ll redo the window,” Brian mused, studying the small vases that lined their display window. “The vases aren’t selling. Maybe some abstract pieces?”

“Maybe not,” JC snapped. “You know how I feel about that abstract crap.”

“Right, right,” Brian sighed.

“I’ll pull out some paintings and you can arrange them, okay?” JC said. “Now, go get your coffee before I change my mind.”

“Later,” Brian said, his sunny grin flashing out before he darted from the shop.

JC stood, cracking his back. He had been pushing and pulling numbers all morning, and nothing changed. The shop was barely holding its head above water. He looked down at his fingers, which were smudged with ink. He headed back to the tiny washroom to wash his hands.

He heard the bell merrily tinkle at the front door, and he called out, “I’ll be right there, okay?” He hurriedly dried his hands and went back out to the shop. “Can I help you?”

“I was, uh, just looking,” a deep voice said, and JC felt a lump the size of Cleveland fill his throat.

Bright green eyes looked him over almost shyly as a crooked smile cracked the pale skin. Fair eyebrows went up almost in amusement as the man waited for JC to reply. “Is there…anything special you’re looking for?” JC managed to croak.

“A birthday gift. For my mother.” The familiar southern drawl made JC think of mint juleps on a veranda as the insects buzzed nearby.

“Is there a special artist she enjoys?” JC asked, forcing himself into salesman mode. He forced himself to keep his eyes off the dress pants that seemed to perfectly cling to the perfect backside.

“She’s into Impressionism, I think,” the man said. “I don’t know much about art.”

“I have some books…two kinds. The kind you put on a coffee table to look good, and the kind you actually open and read,” JC said. “Or I could show you some prints.”

“I think I’d like to look through the stacks of books, thanks.”

JC drew back politely and sat down again, looking at his ledger. The numbers swam before his eyes as he tried to grasp just what was going on. He could not believe that this man was in HIS tiny shop, just walking around and looking at books. He was more beautiful than JC ever could have expected.

“I was lucky. The line was short and she had time to wait on me,” Brian said, bursting through the door. “Here you go, weirdo. They only had cinnamon apple. I know it’s not your favorite, but I figured you’d prefer that over regular old tea.”

“Thank you.” JC winced as Brian brushed past the customer and handed him his tea. “Did you talk to her?”

“Yes…well…no…” Brian said, blushing. “So…do you need me to start on that window?”

“Break it down a while…I’m not sure what I want in it.” JC turned towards the customer as he approached. “So…find something?”

“I think she’ll like these,” the man said, handing over some books. JC looked at them and nodded.

“And she’ll probably actually read them,” JC commented, ringing them up. “But wait.” He dug under the counter for a moment. “Here.” He slid a small framed picture into the bag. “As a special gift.”

The man pulled the picture out, looked it over, and a small smile graced his face. “This is her favorite painting,” he whispered. “Mine, too, actually,” he said. “Excellent choice.”

“Most mothers enjoy Cassatt,” JC said, shrugging. “And I like that picture, too.”

The man looked down at the painting. A mother was sewing as her small daughter held onto her legs. “Something about it reminds me of home,” he said. “Well, thanks again.” He handed over some cash. “Have a great day.”

“Enjoy your stay here,” JC called after him. The man smiled and nodded, then was gone.

JC fell back into his chair. “Are you okay?” Brian asked, carefully sipping his coffee.

“Do you know who that was, idiot?” JC gasped. Brian shook his head. “Lance Bass.”

“Lance who?”

“Bass,” JC repeated. “The…”

“…actor,” Brian finished. “No way.”

“Way,” JC said. “Now that I think about it, I heard that a movie was being shot down by the river, but I didn’t know he was in it.”

“And he was here. How interesting,” Brian said. “Maybe he’ll talk about us to his friends.”

“Doubtful. Most people don’t spread the word about art shops,” JC pointed out. “Lance Bass.” JC stared into space. Lance Bass was one of the biggest names in show business, for many reasons. He was incredibly talented, and also had an amazing mind for business. On the personal side, he hid his homosexuality from no one, and was currently involved with one of the most popular male models in the country. JC sighed and shook his head. Lance Bass was way out of his league, but it would still make the rest of the day more enjoyable, just remembering his face and his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

LEHIGH HILL  
Two

 

JC wearily tossed his keys onto the table in the hallway and flipped through the mail. He sighed. If Chris didn’t stop signing them up to every junk mail list known to man, he was soon going to murder his older roommate. Older by years, but less mature by decades.

“Chris!” JC yelled. “This mail is getting out of control!”

“I can’t hear you!” Chris yelled. “Whatever you’re yelling at me about I can’t hear.”

“I gave myself a bonus and thought I’d go to The Montreal for dinner,” JC said in his normal voice. He heard a buffalo romp across the second floor, then footsteps came tumbling down the stairs. He grinned.

“The Montreal? Expensive. Can I come? We didn’t get our bonus this quarter,” JC’s roommate Chris said, leaning on the banister.

“Thought you couldn’t hear…what the hell is that?” JC gasped.

Chris grinned. He reached up and patted his head. “They’re braids.”

“Yes, they are. It looks like a bird crapped on your head,” JC said.

“I like them,” Chris said defensively. “I was gonna go out and use them to get laid tonight, but if you’re treating for dinner…”

“I’m not going to The Montreal, Chris. I was kidding. And you think they’ll get you laid?” JC went to pour himself a glass of water. He wrinkled his nose at the dirty dishes in the sink. “Wash your dishes.”

“You were kidding?” Chris pouted.

“WASH them,” JC snapped. “God, Chris, you live here practically rent-free…”

“And I worship the ground you walk on for it,” Chris said reverently, bending down to actually kiss JC’s feet. JC kicked at his head. The braids swayed as Chris flipped his head up and laughed.

“Just TRY not to be a slob, okay? Just once. What if I had brought someone home with me?”

Chris burst into exaggerated laughter. “YOU? Corpses get more sex than you do, Chasez.”

“Shut up.” JC dumped the rest of his water onto Chris’ dirty dishes. “Wash these. I’m going to Joey’s for dinner.”

“You’re never gonna get over the fact that he’s with the love of your life, are you?” Chris asked, hopping up on the kitchen counter.

“He’s NOT the love of my life. And they’re my best friends. They invited me for dinner with Nick and I’m going.”

“Why wasn’t I invited?” Chris demanded.

“You WERE. You just never responded so they assumed you weren’t coming,” JC said over his shoulder as he started up the stairs.

“Well…maybe I’ll stop in for dessert,” Chris called after him. “I’m gonna try out these braids!”

 

“Hi, baby.” Justin turned his face up for JC’s kiss. “New cologne. I like it.”

“Old curls. I like them.” JC smiled as he ruffled the dusty curls.

“I hate them, but Joey likes them, so…” Justin smiled his sunny smile. “How’s the shop?”

“Boring as usual…except for today,” JC said.

Justin’s face lit up. “Gossip? Tell!”

“When everyone gets here,” JC replied. “Can I help?”

“No. Joey made me sit down and do the napkins…so I’m assuming there’s nothing to do in the kitchen.”

“Maybe I just don’t want your clumsy ass in here!” Joey called from the kitchen.

“God, Joey, you act like I’m blind or something,” Justin yelled back. His sensitive fingers folded the cloth napkins into a flower-like shape.

JC looked down at his ex-boyfriend and sighed. He never could understand how Justin could deal with his blindness so casually, and that was one of the reasons that they had never worked as a couple. “I’m gonna check in there anyway, okay?”

“I’ll be here,” Justin said cheerfully.

JC went into the steamy kitchen. Joey had various pots boiling and bubbling, and he was pulling a loaf of bread from the bread machine. “Hey, dude,” Joey said.

“Any news?” JC asked quietly.

“No,” Joey said, his smile fading slightly. “But he’s okay about it.”

“I saw there’s a new practice going in across town,” JC suggested. “Maybe…”

“It’s his decision,” Joey said quickly. “He knows I want him to do more research. All the doctors have said that the blindness COULD be reversed slightly with surgery, but finding someone he trusts enough to do it is another thing. He said he’s got such a sexy picture of me in his mind that he’s afraid the real thing will ruin him for life,” Joey said, sighing.

“Want me to tell him he’s right?” JC asked with a grin, and Joey smacked him with an oven mitt.

“Nick’s here!” Justin called from the dining room.

JC put the bread in a basket and wandered out. “Hey,” Nick said with his bashful smile. JC smiled back. Joey had tried to set them up once, but he and Nick were not compatible at all. JC liked Nick’s shy demeanor, but they had nothing in common. Nick wanted to be an actor, and had work here and there, but nothing amazing had come his way yet. JC couldn’t imagine someone with Nick’s personality coming out of his shell enough to act, but Nick on stage was a thing to behold.

“How do they look?” Justin said, pointing to his napkins.

“Very creative,” JC told him.

“Are they snails?” Nick said, winking at JC.

“Snails?” Justin yelled. Nick laughed.

“Just kidding. They’re gorgeous,” Nick told Justin. Justin swatted at him. Justin easily stood and carried the napkins to the table. Unless you really watched him he didn’t appear blind at all. He had been blind since a very young age, and he had learned to adapt to almost anything that came his way. He worked as a technician in a small recording studio. He had perfect pitch and an ear for music. Joey sometimes called him “Whistler,” after the blind character in the movie “Sneakers.”

“Is Chris coming?” Justin asked, and Nick shivered. Chris had a small crush on Nick, and blatantly flirted with him whenever they were together.

“You’re safe, Nicky,” JC said. “He might stop by for dessert, though.”

“Dinner is served,” Joey said, plunking a giant bowl of pasta down on the table. He pulled out Justin’s chair for him, and Justin gracefully sat down. Joey pushed the chair in slightly, then planted a kiss on Justin’s head.

“Thank you, Joe,” Justin said.

Joey served everyone, then himself. “Oh, I forgot the wine,” he said, snapping his fingers.

“I’ll get it,” Justin said, getting up before Joey could reply.

“It’s too bad that he’s so dependent on everyone,” Nick said sarcastically.

“I know. It’s hard to be Prince Charming when your princess is so damn stubborn,” Joey said.

“You have a princess?” Justin asked, returning to the room. He kept one finger on the side of the glass, telling by the coolness when each glass was full.

“You, silly,” JC said. “Why do you think I dumped you? You’re too high-maintenance.”

“No, I dumped YOU because you’re a sentimental fool,” Justin said affectionately.

“Neither of you dumped anyone. I swooped in, stole Justin from JC, and he couldn’t resist my charms,” Joey said, and everyone laughed.

“So…what’s the gossip?” Justin asked, turning his face towards JC. “JC said he had an interesting day at the shop.”

“Well…we sort of had a celebrity come in,” JC said, remembering Lance Bass.

“A celebrity? Here? In Lehigh Hill?” Joey asked.

“They’re filming a movie here…I’ve been trying to get some work on the set,” Nick said.

“Lance Bass,” JC said.

Nick dropped his fork with a sharp clatter. “Lance Bass? THE Lance Bass? The one nominated for two Academy Awards?”

“That would be him,” JC said, pushing his pasta around on his plate.

“What was he like?” Nick asked breathlessly.

“Handsome…nice…polite…handsome…” JC rattled off.

“You said that already,” Justin said, smiling. “Someone’s smitten.”

“He’s a movie star,” JC scoffed. “You don’t get smitten over movie stars.”

“Actually, JC, that’s EXACTLY who you get smitten over,” Joey commented.

“It doesn’t matter. He was nice, and it was an amazing moment, and now it’s over. Pass the parmesan cheese,” JC said, concluding the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

LEHIGH HILL  
Three

 

“Thought you’d be interested in this.” Brian tossed a newspaper down on the counter in front of JC.

“You know I don’t read this trash, Brian,” JC scoffed. “This isn’t even a real newspaper.”

“Okay, so it’s less than truthful sometimes…but it’s not exactly a tabloid.” Brian tapped the front page with the stirrer from his coffee. “Looks like Lance Bass will be in town for longer than he expected.”

“So?” JC said, pushing the paper inside. “I have to inventory these books.”

“Just telling you,” Brian mumbled, wandering over to a stack of easels that needed to be arranged.

JC waited until Brian was out of sight and pulled the newspaper back towards him. He scanned the article quickly. Lance Bass would indeed be staying in town a bit longer than originally thought. One of the supporting actors had quit the movie, and all of his scenes needed to be reshot. The writer of the article didn’t know if Lance would be joined by his model boyfriend, who had been doing some photo shoots in Australia. At the moment, Lance was staying alone at the Montgomery Towers, the fanciest hotel in town.

JC sighed as he tossed the paper into the trashcan by his feet. The last thing he needed was to waste his time wondering about Lance Bass and what he was doing. The doorbell tinkled and he looked up. “Can I help you?” JC asked as he stood.

“Yes…my boss was in here the other day and lost something,” the man said, glancing around the store. “Did you find a gold bracelet?”

JC shook his head. “Nothing was turned in.”

“Dammit,” the man muttered. “You’re sure? This place looks like it hasn’t been cleaned in weeks.”

“It was cleaned just last night, Sir,” JC almost snapped. “We deal in art and books. There’s a lot of packing material that ends up on the floor.”

“Right,” the man said vaguely. He ran a hand through his dark hair.

“Can I get your name or your boss’ name? If we find anything, we could call you,” JC suggested.

Before the man could answer, the door opened again. “Never mind, Kevin, I found it at the deli down the street,” Lance Bass said. He smiled at JC, who blushed slightly. “Hello, again.”

“Hello, Mr. Bass,” JC said politely, trying not to let his mouth fall open.

“My mother really enjoyed the gifts,” Lance said. “Especially the print. She was very impressed with my choice. I finally had to admit that I had nothing to do with it.”

“I’m glad she liked it,” JC said.

“Lance…we have that thing,” Kevin said. “In fifteen minutes.”

“Right.” Lance looked at JC and rolled his eyes. “Press stuff for the movie.”

“Ah,” JC said simply. His eyes met Lance’s, and neither seemed to want to look away. “Well…enjoy your stay in our city. I hear you’ll be around for a while.”

“Yes, I will,” Lance said, nodding.

“Lance…” Kevin almost whined. Lance sighed.

“Assistants,” Lance said.

“I understand,” JC said, casually motioning in Brian’s direction. Lance laughed.

“Have a nice day…” Lance paused.

“JC,” JC said quickly. “Josh, actually, but everyone calls me JC.”

“Josh. Thank you, Josh,” Lance said, then followed his assistant out the door.

JC sat down limply. Two times in one week. It was almost surreal.

“Did they buy something?” Brian asked, coming back around the corner.

“No…it was Lance Bass and his assistant,” JC said weakly.

“Again?” Brian gasped.

Before JC could reply, the door opened and Lance Bass was back. JC stood quickly. “Josh,” Lance said. “I wanted to ask you something.”

JC gave Brian a look and he quickly disappeared. “Yes?”

“I have some free time tonight…around seven. Would you like to stop by the hotel for a drink?”

JC stared for a moment. A million reasons why he should decline danced across his brain. Lance had a boyfriend. Lance was a millionaire superstar. Lance was the most beautiful person on the planet. “I’d…I’d like that.”

“Excellent.” Lance beamed as he handed JC a card. “Just show this at the desk and they’ll bring you to the private elevator.”

“Should…should I bring anything?”

“Just yourself.” Lance waved over his shoulder as he left the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

LEHIGH HILL  
Four

 

“How do I look?” JC paraded in front of Chris. Chris didn’t look up from the television.

“Fantastic.”

“Dammit…” JC leaned over and turned off the TV, then swiped the remote from the coffee table. “LOOK at me.”

Chris put down his spoon and licked the ice cream from his lips. “You look fine. What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion…why? Is it too dressy?” JC looked down at his black jeans and white shirt. The thin material hung loosely on JC’s frame, and the shirttail danced right at his backside.

“No…I just wondered what was up. You only ask me for my opinion when it’s a big deal.” Chris looked around JC at the blank television screen. “Can we turn Millionaire back on now?”

“I don’t see what’s so great about that show. Only losers go on it, anyway,” JC said, picking up the remote. “I’m meeting someone for drinks.”

“Wear your sandals,” Chris said, swiping at the remote. “They’ll look good.”

“Chris, it’s January,” JC reminded him. “It’s freezing out.”

“Oh. Wear socks with them, then,” Chris replied, successfully grabbing the remote. JC sighed and went to find his loafers.

 

“Hi.” Lance greeted him with a dazzling smile. He wore a grey dress shirt and black pants. “I’m glad you could make it. Did you have trouble getting to the elevator?”

“No…your card worked wonders,” JC said absently, looking around the giant penthouse. “I’ve lived my whole life in this town and I’ve never been in this hotel.”

“It’s just another hotel,” Lance said modestly.

“To you, maybe,” JC whispered as Lance headed for the bar.

“The balcony’s enclosed and heated,” Lance said over his shoulder. “I thought we could sit out there.”

“Great,” JC said, studying the art on the wall. His experienced eye realized that they weren’t copies. They were the real thing.

“I hate abstract art, don’t you?” Lance asked, coming up to him. He nodded towards a particularly busy painting above the entertainment center. “Crazy.”

“Yeah,” JC said. He had been thinking the exact same thing.

“I took the liberty of ordering wine,” Lance said, handing JC a glass. “If it’s not good enough, I can get something else.”

“No. I love wine,” JC said.

“I have cheese and crackers on the balcony,” Lance said, sweeping out his hand to indicate that JC should lead the way. JC walked to the balcony, which was actually more like a sunroom. He curled up on a comfy-looking sofa, letting his shoes on the floor. When he realized what he had done, he blushed and sat up. “Don’t,” Lance said. “I’m glad you feel comfortable.” He sat on another chair and pulled one foot up under his body. “Most people don’t around me.”

“To be honest, I had almost forgotten all that,” JC said truthfully.

“Really?” Lance asked, and JC nodded. Lance smiled. “Good. I like it when I can unwind with people.” He stood up. “Speaking of unwinding…I’m still in my work clothes. Can I go change quick?”

“Sure,” JC said.

“There’s a stereo there…put something in if you want,” Lance said, heading for the bedroom.

JC stood and went to the stereo. A leather cd case sat on the floor. He began to flip through it and grinned. Most of this he had in his own cd rack at home. He finally decided on some instrumental jazz. He loaded the cd and went back to his seat. Lance soon returned in a pair of blue jeans and a plain black tshirt. “This okay?” JC asked.

“Dave Koz. Excellent,” Lance said. “This is what I listen to when I need to just relax and take a step back.”

“Is it hard? Being shuffled around to boring places like this, I mean.”

“This isn’t that boring, Josh. Really. It’s all new to me, and when I have time, I like to explore new places. But most of the time I’m too busy…or I just can’t.”

“You can’t?” JC asked. Lance picked up the wine bottle and refilled JC’s glass.

“It’s hard for me sometimes, just going somewhere and hanging out. Most places are too public.”

“Right,” JC said, feeling like an idiot for even asking.

“So…do you sell your own work?” Lance asked, smiling.

“No. How did you know I paint?” JC asked, surprised.

“You have paint on your socks,” Lance said. JC looked down and saw blue splatters on the toes of his white socks.

“Oh, my God,” JC whispered, mortified. Lance laughed.

“Don’t be embarrassed. That’s one great thing about acting. There are no tell-tale signs. Of course, being up on a big screen and having your face on posters kinda gives it away.”

“I like to paint in stocking feet. I guess I accidentally got my painting socks mixed in with my other socks,” JC explained. “Or else my roommate decided to play tricks on me.”

“You have a roommate?”

“Chris,” JC said. “He’s five years older than I am, but acts like he’s twelve. He just got his hair done in these dreadlock braids…and half are pure white. He looks like an idiot, but I really think that is when he’s happiest. He acts like he’s perpetually on crack or something, but he’s a good guy.”

“Is that his job…acting like a clown?” Lance asked, smiling.

“Nah. He manages a record store. And I mean a record store. Nothing newer than cassette tapes. He sells records, eight-tracks, and tapes.”

“That sounds like a GREAT job,” Lance said.

“He loves it. His store is about four blocks west of mine if you want to check it out. It’s called Retro-Note.”

“I’ll remember that,” Lance said. “My assistant, Kevin, is into vinyl. He’s probably the same age as Chris. However, he has an amazing stick up his ass, as you probably noticed.”

JC choked on his wine. “I wasn’t going to mention it, but now that you have…”

Lance laughed. “So…will I ever see your work hanging above a television set in a hotel?”

“I doubt it. No one sees my work,” JC said softly. “It’s not good enough.”

“I bet it is,” Lance said. “Someday you can show it to me.”

JC paused, still not believing he was drinking wine with Lance Bass. “So…how long will you be in town?”

“I don’t know,” Lance said. “I seem to find out last minute whenever I’m coming or going somewhere. It’s crazy.”

“I bet,” JC said.

“We’re shooting early tomorrow,” Lance said suddenly. “Did you want to have dinner?”

“I can’t,” JC said, his stomach falling. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, uh, that’s fine,” Lance said, looking out the large windows.

“No! It’s not that! I’m really truly busy,” JC said earnestly. “I have to go to a birthday party.”

“A birthday party? Do you…um…have kids?” Lance asked almost nervously. JC had to laugh out loud.

“Oh, God, no! I’m…well…I’m gay,” JC said, and Lance visibly relaxed. “My friends Joey and Nick, their birthdays are both on Wednesday, and Joey’s boyfriend Justin’s birthday is on Saturday, so Joey and Justin are having a birthday dinner tomorrow. Just the four of us and my roommate. I…uh…don’t expect you’d want to come.”

“To a birthday dinner?” Lance asked.

“Yes. Joey’s splurging and ordering in dinner from one of the nicest restaurants in town. I guess you think it’s silly.”

“I think it sounds great,” Lance said. “Is it in town?”

“Actually it’s near this hotel,” JC said.

“Could you come and meet me here? Around six?”

“Dinner’s at six-thirty, so that’s perfect,” JC said, amazed at what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

LEHIGH HILL  
Five

 

“Joey Fatone.” JC smiled at the businesslike tone of Joey’s voice. He worked for a catering company, and he was a totally different person while in the kitchen at work.

“Hey, Joe…you gotta second?”

“Yeah, hold on. Yo, Ted, gotta take this call!” Joey yelled to a coworker. “Lemme go into the office.” JC heard the scuffle of Joey’s feet, and a door closing. “Okay, what’s up?”

“Are you okay?” JC asked. He heard something else in Joey’s tone as well.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Joey said evasively.

“It’s Justin, isn’t it? What’s wrong?” JC asked, immediately concerned. He still loved Justin in a special way, even though he knew that Joey and Justin were made for each other.

“Nothing, Jayce. I don’t wanna air our dirty laundry out in public,” Joey said. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Fatone,” JC said in a warning tone. “Spill.”

Joey sighed. “Remember how I thought that all this crap about doctors and surgery was that Justin didn’t trust it? That he thought it could cause permanent damage or whatever?”

“Yes,” JC replied. “I always thought that was kinda odd. Justin never seemed to have problems with trusting doctors before.”

“It’s not that he doesn’t trust them. It’s a lie,” Joey said, sighing. “He was lying to me. I saw some papers lying around yesterday, addressed to his mom. He must’ve had the doctors send them to her so she could read them for him. He didn’t want me to see them.”

“And?”

“I finally called her last night after he went to bed. It’s the money. The surgery is so expensive that he doesn’t want to do it.”

“How expensive?” JC asked. Joey named a figure that actually made JC shiver. “Damn.”

“We could do it, you know? I mean, he can’t be on my insurance or anything, because of state law and such, but I could pick up a second job, or even borrow the dough from my mom. We could make payments or something.”

“He’s too proud to do that.”

“I know. God, it just makes me wanna slap him and hug him all at the same time. He doesn’t want to put us in debt, but yet he can be so cheerful about never seeing a damn thing again.”

“I’m sorry, Joe,” JC said sadly. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Anyway, just a fair warning in case things seem weird tonight. He has no clue that I know or anything, so don’t say, okay?”

“Of course I won’t,” JC said. “That’s why I called, actually. About tonight…”

“Don’t even tell me you can’t come,” Joey said. “I’m making this kickass cake for Justin. It has little basketballs on it that he can feel with his fingers and then eat.”

“It amazes me how he can love that sport so much when he can’t even see it,” JC said, laughing. “I can’t believe you’re not cooking, though. I LOVE your food.”

“Thank you,” Joey said modestly. “But I wanted something special. Justin loves that place, so I thought I’d create the restaurant at home for him.”

“And for you and Nick,” JC reminded him. “Anyway…I wondered if I could bring a date.”

“A date?” Joey asked, laughing. “Has hell frozen over?”

“Shut up.”

“Is he hot?”

“I think a lot of people would say yes,” JC said. “Is it a problem?”

“Of course not. We want to meet your new man.”

“He’s not my new man,” JC said, hanging up on Joey’s laughter.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Chasez?” A hotel employee approached JC as soon as he entered the hotel. “I have a message for you from Mr. Bass.”

“Oh?” JC said, his heart dropping into his knees. He just knew it was all too good to be true.

“He didn’t want you to have to bother coming up to the penthouse, so he’s waiting for you in the lounge,” the man said. “Through those doors.”

“Oh!” JC said happily. “Thank you.”

He went into the dimly lit lounge. He searched the dark room for Lance, but was having a hard time finding him. “Josh,” a low voice said, and he whirled around. “I was hiding in the corner,” Lance said, smiling almost shyly. “You look great.”

JC blushed. He had stared at his closet for an hour before deciding on simple blue jeans and a pink shirt. Chris teased him constantly about wearing pink, but he liked the color. “Thank you,” JC said. “You do, too.”

“I stole this from the set, actually,” Lance admitted, looking down at his grey sweater and black jeans. “I loved the way it felt, and I had it on in a scene, so…here it is. I had the hotel wash it quick, though, so it’s not all covered in sweat and makeup.”

“I’m sure no one would have noticed,” JC said.

“Ready to go?” Lance asked. JC nodded and they headed for the front door.

“Mr. Bass?” The manager of the hotel hurried over.

“Yes, Mr. Clarke?” Lance gave him a winning smile.

“I was wondering…are you sure you don’t want one of your security guards to go with you? Mr. Richardson said…”

“Mr. Clarke…” Lance held up a hand to quietly interrupt him. “I appreciate the fact that you’ve obeyed all the commands that my assistant has given you. But, if you don’t mind, I’d like to make a REQUEST of you.”

“Of COURSE, Mr. Bass,” the man said immediately.

“I’m requesting a few things. First of all, please don’t tell Mr. Richardson where I’ve gone. I’m going to give you a telephone number, and you’re only to use it in an EXTREME emergency. I mean like someone dying or the hotel burning down. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” the manager said, giving Lance a strange look.

“And YOU’RE the only one I want using it. Mr. Richardson tends to do a bit too much worrying, and it often interrupts any kind of good time I’m having,” Lance told him. “Josh, can you give him the number for your friend?”

“Of course. I, uh, actually have one of Joey’s business cards.” JC dug through his wallet and handed it to the manager.

“Mr. Clarke, if Mr. Richardson asks, he can leave a voicemail on my phone, but I’ll have it turned off. Tell him I’ll see him at lunch tomorrow, okay?”

“Yes, sir. Have a pleasant evening, sir,” Mr. Clarke said, finally moving aside.

“Do you have to go through that ALL the time?” JC asked as they stepped outside of the hotel.

“If I want a nice evening, I do. Usually I don’t even bother. I’m normally too busy to have a life,” Lance said. “Should we hail a cab?”

“Actually, it’s only about six blocks from here. It’s not too cold out…do you feel safe walking?”

“That would be nice,” Lance said, smiling. JC tightened his thick winter coat around him, and they started walking to Joey and Justin’s apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

LEHIGH HILL  
Six

 

“I need a gift!” Lance said suddenly as they walked by a shop window. “I can’t come to dinner without a gift!”

“Lance, you don’t even know them,” JC said. “I don’t even have a gift with me. I’m just renewing some subscriptions to magazines Nick likes, and I’m having a new set of kitchen utensils sent to Joey, and I got Justin a membership to the symphony.”

“He likes music?” Lance asked, stopping in front of a tiny gift shop.

“He loves it. He works in a studio. Joey is a chef, really, but he works for a caterer. Uh, Nick’s an aspiring actor. I should warn you.”

“Thanks,” Lance said absently. “Let’s go in here, quick.”

“Excuse me, sir, we’re about to close,” the woman behind the register began, then she took a good look at Lance. “Oh, Lance Bass! I LOVE your movies!”

“Thank you…Tiffany,” Lance said with a warm smile, reading her nametag. “I just need to pick up a few gifts. I have to go to a birthday party.”

“Anything special you have in mind?” The woman gushed.

“I have someone who likes food, likes music, and likes…”

“Sports,” JC interjected.

“I have some books here,” Tiffany began.

“Not for Justin,” JC said quickly, realizing that he hadn’t even bothered to tell Lance that Justin was blind.

Lance quickly picked out a book about French cuisine for Joey, and a binder with basketballs on it for Nick. “For his portfolio,” he told JC. “Trust me, he’ll need a new one, if he’s trying hard to get parts.”

“For your musician?” Tiffany suggested, pointing at a small wind chime. Tiny silver music notes hung from the pipes.

“Is that too girly?” Lance asked JC.

“No. Justin will love it,” JC said, running his fingers along the delicate silver notes.

“Can you gift wrap for me, Tiffany?” Lance asked.

“Yes, sir!” Tiffany beamed. “Would you…”

“Autograph? Of course, since you’ve been so helpful.” Lance smiled at her as he scribbled his name on the sheets of paper she shoved at him.

“Wow…that was amazing,” JC said, shaking his head as they left the shop and Tiffany locked up after them. “She fell over herself to help you.”

“That’s one of the perks, true,” Lance said, pulling the collar of his leather jacket up around his face. “I try not to abuse it, but sometimes you can’t help it.”

“And you just made her day by signing your name,” JC said in wonder. He was beginning to think that Lance Bass was way out of his league.

Lance shrugged. “You get used to it.”

They were going up the steps of Joey and Justin’s building when JC remembered what he had to tell Lance. “Lance, uh, about Justin…”

“Hey, JC!” A familiar voice called. JC turned to see Nick huffing up the street. “Am I late?”

“I thought we were,” JC said. “Nick Carter, this is…”

“Lance Bass,” Nick whispered. “Holy hell. Joey said you were bringing a date, but I didn’t think…” Nick stared at Lance in awe.

“Date?” Lance asked JC in amusement. JC blushed. “I hear you’re an actor, Nick.” Lance held out his hand and Nick barely remembered to shake it.

“Not like you. I mean, that Golden Globe performance knocked me on my ass,” Nick said reverently. “I’ve seen all your movies. I’ve studied them.”

“I never thought of myself as a teacher, but thank you,” Lance said graciously. “Shall we go in?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” JC moved aside. “Listen, Lance…”

“I was wondering…which method do you really use?” Nick asked, stepping in front of JC as they went inside. “I could use some pointers.”

JC sighed as he watched Nick and Lance walk ahead of him.

 

“It’s about time, you guys. The delivery guy will be here…holy fuck.” Joey stopped short as Nick and Lance came into the foyer. “Where’s JC’s date?”

“I’M Josh’s date,” Lance said. “I’m Lance.”

“I know. I mean, I’m Joey,” Joey said, holding out a hand. “Justin’s in the bedroom getting ready. He’ll be right out.”

“Happy birthday, by the way. To you, too,” Lance said to Nick.

“You know it’s my birthday?” Nick blushed pink with pleasure.

“I TOLD him, dumbass,” JC almost grumbled.

“I have gifts,” Lance said, waving the small boxes in the air.

“Um, on the table, there,” Joey said, pointing to a small table near the dining room. “We’ll eat, then open them.”

“Is that dinner?” Justin said. He entered the room and sniffed. “Nah…must be Nick. I can smell that cologne he showers in.”

“Screw you, Timberlake,” Nick said, scowling. Justin laughed. He sniffed again. “And I smell my babydoll Jayce…but someone else, too.” Justin smiled his sunny smile. “Ah, this must be the date I heard about. Such mystery.” He carefully made his way towards JC and Lance. “I’m Justin.”

“Lance Bass,” Lance almost whispered, taking the hand that Justin held out. He stared at Justin in such a strange way that JC found HIMSELF staring at Lance.

Justin blinked. “Damn. If I didn’t recognize your voice, I wouldn’t believe it. Nice to meet you.” He turned towards Joey. “What time is dinner? I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving, pig,” Nick said, to get back at him for the cologne comment.

“Wine for everyone?” Justin asked the room.

“Not me,” Nick said, wrinkling his nose.

“That would be great,” Lance said. JC could only nod in Joey’s direction.

“Joey, quit staring at the famous actor,” Justin said, taking Joey’s arm and pulling him towards the kitchen. Nick followed them.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Justin being blind, Lance. I was hoping it wouldn’t matter,” JC said quickly.

“It doesn’t. Not that way,” Lance assured him. “It’s just…he…reminds me of someone. Someone I knew long ago, and lost. God…it could be Will’s twin,” Lance said softly. “The same hair, the eyes…” Lance shook his head. “Has he always been blind?”

“Since he was young,” JC said. “There’s surgery he could get…it could possibly reverse it…but it’s too expensive.” JC wanted to bite his tongue off. “But we’re not supposed to know that, so don’t mention it.”

“Of course,” Lance said immediately. He smiled at JC. “So…I’m your date?”

“Uh, well,” JC stammered.

“It’s okay. It’s a long time since I’ve been someone’s date instead of the other way around,” Lance said.

“Here, Lance,” Nick said, almost tripping over his large feet as he handed Lance his wine. “So…about that acting method?”

“Nick,” JC groaned.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind talking shop with someone who’s truly interested,” Lance said, sitting on the sofa. Nick plopped down beside him.

“Oh, God,” JC murmured, heading for the kitchen.

“That’s Lance Bass, dammit!” Joey growled at JC.

“Is he really as hot as he sounds?” Justin asked. Joey poked him. “What? He has that sexy porn voice. It melts MY butter.”

“He looks even sexier than he sounds,” JC admitted. Justin sighed happily and Joey poked him again.


	7. Chapter 7

LEHIGH HILL  
Seven

 

“That was delicious,” Justin said with a sigh. “Thanks, Joe.”

“It wasn’t just for you,” Nick said. “It was for all of us.”

“Happy birthday to everyone,” JC said, raising his wine glass.

“Yes,” Lance echoed, raising his own.

“When’s your birthday?” Justin turned towards Lance.

“Uh, in May,” Lance answered, then laughed. “Sorry. Sometimes I feel that there are people who have all that memorized. It’s nice to get to answer.”

“Yes, it must be SO hard to have people falling at your feet,” Joey said sarcastically. Justin pushed at his shoulder.

“Joey!”

“Sorry, that came out ruder than I meant it to,” Joey apologized.

“It is hard,” Lance said, putting down his glass. “Everything I do is scrutinized under a microscope. Everything anyone AROUND me does is scrutinized. My mother, my assistant, my boyfriend. Everyone must ALWAYS be on their best behavior. And me, well, forget a personal life. Everything about me is plastered on every cover page of every entertainment magazine. If I give too much to charity, I’m trying to buy popularity. If I don’t give enough to charity, I’m a miser. If I show too much skin, I’m a whore. If I don’t show enough skin, I obviously have something to hide. If I talk about my family, I’m a mama’s boy. If I don’t talk about them, they’re something to be ashamed of.” Lance sighed. “I hate my life sometimes.”

“I’m sorry,” Justin said softly. “That’s so sad.”

Lance grinned. “Just kidding, y’all.”

Nick hooted and Justin carefully felt for a roll and threw it at Lance. “You’re a jerk,” he said, but he laughed along.

“All that’s true, but there’s a lot of good stuff that comes from my job,” Lance said. “Like being able to buy nice things for friends and family.”

“Speaking of which,” JC said finally. “Lance has gifts for the three of you.”

“Really?” Justin said, blushing slightly. “That wasn’t necessary.”

“Nick first,” Lance said, handing him the binder. Nick unwrapped it and grinned. “It’s for your portfolio. I figured you’d need a new one by now.”

“You’re not joking,” Nick said. “The thing’s falling apart. Thanks.”

“Now, Joey,” Lance said.

“Ooh…new recipes to try out on Justin,” Joey said eagerly.

“What kind of cookbook is it?” Justin asked, feeling the think book.

“Vegetarian,” Joey said immediately, and Justin wrinkled his nose. “Just kidding, babe,” Joey said, leaning over to kiss Justin’s cheek.

“Now, Justin,” Lance said, watching Justin carefully as he handed the box to him.

“Baby blue wrapping paper,” Joey told Justin. Justin smiled.

“A little birdie named Josh must’ve told you I always loved that color when I was little,” Justin said. His nimble fingers unwrapped the paper and opened the box. The chimes tinkled and he smiled bigger.

“The bottoms are little silver music notes,” Joey told him.

“I see,” Justin said, carefully feeling the metal. “Thank you, Lance. It’s great. I’ll hang it outside our bedroom window.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Lance said bashfully. JC watched him watching Justin and wondered just who this Will had been.

“So…who wants dessert?’ Joey said. He stood and began to clear dishes.

“Dessert?” Justin asked. “You ordered dessert.”

“No way, silly. I made you a cake.” Joey went into the kitchen to start the coffeepot and carry out the cake.

“It has basketballs on it!” Nick said happily. “Candy basketballs.”

“For Justin, piggo, NOT you,” JC said, slapping Nick’s hands away.

 

“I just want to tell you guys how great this night has been,” Lance said as he and JC put their coats on late. “I haven’t had a good time like this in ages. Thank you SO much for letting me come.”

“We were happy to have you,” Joey said. “Really, man.” He shook Lance’s hand.

“This was such an awesome night,” Nick said. “I still can’t believe you were here.” JC gave him an annoyed look.

“Nice to meet you, too, Nick,” Lance said, laughing.

Justin walked over and suddenly hugged Lance. “Thank you, Lance, for sharing in my birthday,” he said softly. “And thank you for the gift.”

Lance closed his eyes briefly as he allowed Justin to embrace him. “I hope the rest of the year is as happy as this night, and that you get everything you wish for,” Lance said.

“I’ll call you guys tomorrow,” JC said as they went out the door.

“That was great. Thank you, Josh,” Lance said, looking back up at the apartment building. “They’re so happy, so…content. I miss feeling that way.”

“I thought you and…”

“AJ? Yeah, we’re together, but we don’t see each other much, and it’s more for convenience, I think,” Lance said. “I loved him once, but he’s not the same person. Neither am I, for that matter.”

“Do you, uh, want me to walk you back, or do you just want to catch a cab or something?” JC asked nervously. He really wanted to spend more time with Lance.

“I have an early call tomorrow…but to hell with it. Let’s walk,” Lance said, heading towards the hotel. “I don’t want this night to end yet.”

They chatted briefly on their short walk. “Justin really reminded you of someone, huh?” JC asked in what he hoped was a casual manner.

“Will was my first love. He looked just like Justin…even laughed like him. He died in a car accident about five years ago,” Lance said. “I haven’t loved that way since.”

“I’m sorry,” JC whispered.

“Don’t be. It’s in the past,” Lance said, but it was obviously still fresh in his heart. They stopped in front of Lance’s hotel. “Would you like to come up for a bit?”

“Don’t you have to be up early?” JC asked, desperately wanting to go upstairs for a few more minutes with Lance.

“Yes,” Lance said simply, then turned and went into the building. JC followed him. Lance stopped at the desk for his messages, and JC lingered in the lobby. “I really need a new alias,” Lance said. “Three fans left messages.”

“What kind of names do you normally use?”

“Western actors,” Lance said. “I know, weird, but normally it works. But apparently the fans heard about it and guessed “Tex Ritter” was staying here.”

“Athletes,” JC suggested. Lance smiled.

“Maybe I could call Nick and get some suggestions.”

“That would only make his week,” JC said, and Lance laughed.

They stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. JC fidgeted. “I had a really good time,” Lance said softly, his hand reaching up to fix the collar of JC’s coat.

“You said that before,” JC said just as softly. Lance’s hand remained on JC’s shoulder.

“Oh, yeah,” Lance said. He stepped closer and his face was suddenly inches from JC’s. “Would you like to come in?” He had asked the same question earlier, but now it had all kinds of different meanings.

JC allowed Lance to slowly and softly kiss him before answering. “I’d like that,” he replied, sighing a little.

“I don’t do this in every town, Josh,” Lance said, picking up JC’s hand and kissing the palm. “Please believe me.”

“I do,” JC said, nodding.

Lance held JC’s hand as they went to his door. He kissed JC again as he put the card in the lock, and JC’s knees actually buckled. “I don’t remember leaving the lights on,” Lance said as the door opened.

“Hey!” A gravelly voice yelled happily from the living room. “Babe! Where ya been?”

“Oh my God,” Lance murmured.

A face that JC had seen plastered on hundreds of magazines and billboards came into view. “Heya, baby.” AJ McLean came over and placed a wet kiss on Lance’s cheek. “I missed you and thought I’d surprise you.”

“You sure did that,” Lance said weakly.

“Who’s this?” AJ asked. He stood behind Lance and put an arm around his waist, leaning his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“I run an art gallery nearby, and Mr. Bass ordered some things,” JC said almost sadly.

“You deliver this late?” AJ asked, laughing. “Dude, you’re dedicated.”

“Actually, I was in the hotel for something else, and came here to clear up Mr. Bass’ order. Will that be all, Mr. Bass?” JC asked.

“Uh, well, no,” Lance stammered.

“I’m afraid there’s nothing more I can do for you,” JC said politely. “Enjoy your stay in Lehigh Hill.”

“Josh…I mean, Mr. Chasez,” Lance said quickly, but JC was already out the door.

“Missed you like CRAZY, baby,” AJ said, closing the door and pressing Lance up against it.


	8. Chapter 8

LEHIGH HILL  
Eight

 

“Good morning, Justin,” JC said as he answered the phone.

“How did you even know it was me? Did you get caller ID in the shop?” Justin asked.

“Well, first of all, it’s eight-thirty, and I know you don’t have early appointments in the studio today.” JC sipped at his tea. “And I also know that one by one, you and Joey and Nick and maybe even Chris are gonna call to find out how things went with Lance Bass after we left last night.”

“You’re good,” Justin said, laughing. JC heard him stretching, and could imagine him lying in bed, his curls golden against the burgundy of Joey’s favorite flannel sheets.

“Besides…Joey already called and there is NO way Nick would be up this early,” JC added, and Justin laughed again.

“How DID it go? I hoped that maybe you’d be sleeping the sleep of the recently laid up in Lance’s penthouse.”

JC began to make a joke, the way he had with Joey. It was easy to distract Joey when it came to things you were trying to hide. “It was a nightmare,” JC said finally. He knew he could trust Justin to keep a secret, and not to pick on him about it.

“Baby, what happened?”

“He asked me to stay over. And I actually said yes. It just felt…right, you know?”

“Yeah,” Justin said, sighing. “Go on.”

“We open the door, and there’s AJ McLean.”

“AJ McLean?”

“He’s a supermodel…and Lance’s boyfriend.”

“Lance has a boyfriend?”

“C’mon, J, I know you know about this. Anyway, yes, he has a boyfriend, and he showed up to surprise Lance.”

“And instead of fighting for your man, you turned and ran,” Justin said.

“He’s NOT my man, Justin.” JC went over and flipped the “closed” sign around. “He’s AJ’s man, if we’re going to get technical. Lance Bass is a dream that I’ve finally awakened from.”

“I’m sorry, Jayce,” Justin said sadly. “I really liked him, you know?”

“So did I,” JC said. He took a deep breath. “I gotta go. I need to get SOME work done before Nick calls to grill me.”

 

JC let out a short scream as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Paint cans and paint brushes and easels and canvas and palettes were piled in the hallway. “Christopher Kirkpatrick!”

“Hey, Jayce! I hope you don’t mind, but I’m gonna use your studio to store my records,” Chris said, peeking over the landing. “That asshole Johnny dropped the lease on the warehouse.”

“You will do NO such thing,” JC said through clenched teeth. “Find somewhere ELSE to store them. Put them in your room, for fuck’s sake. They will NOT be going in my studio.”

“What climbed up YOUR ass?” Chris asked, clomping down the stairs. “It’s not like you paint all that much, anyway.”

“My FOOT will be up YOUR ass if you touch my stuff again, Chris,” JC said. “This is MY apartment, and I rent YOU a room. That studio is the ONE place I can go to relax.” JC bent down to pick up a few cans of paint. “Now get this shit back in there.”

“Fine, fine…grumpy…” Chris muttered, picking up an easel.

JC carried the paint cans into the studio and was leaning down for more when the doorbell rang. He sighed. He was NOT in the mood to talk to anyone. He’d get rid of them, move everything back into the studio, then relax with a blank canvas and a glass of wine. “Can I…help you?” JC stumbled over the words as he opened the door.

“Hi.” Lance Bass looked very uncomfortable as he shivered on JC’s doorstep. “Can I come in?”

“Uh, sure.” JC stepped aside. Lance wore a brown leather bomber jacket and blue jeans, and he looked absolutely beautiful. “How…”

“Phone book,” Lance said. “Your last name isn’t all that common.”

“Oh, God,” JC said, looking at the mess that was his foyer. “Um…”

“I think we’re missing a paintbrush. It must be up your ass, Chasez,” Chris snapped as he entered the hallway. “Oh, uh, hi. You’re the movie star, right?”

“Right,” Lance said with a smile. JC wanted to melt into the floorboards. “And you’re the record store roommate.”

“Hey, I’m famous, too!” Chris said happily. “I was just helping JC…”

“You were just going up to your room, dammit,” JC growled, and Chris actually took a hint, for once. He turned back to Lance. “I was going to have a glass of wine. Would you like one?”

“No, I can’t stay,” Lance said. “I have a dinner thing.”

“With AJ?” JC couldn’t help asking.

“Look, Josh, I’m sorry. I had no clue he’d be in town,” Lance insisted.

“Don’t bother, Lance. It was a mistake, anyway. He’s your boyfriend. We both knew you had one,” JC said.

“I thought it was pretty much over. I swear,” Lance said. “I never would have asked you in if it wasn’t.”

“Look, Lance. I’m so far out of your league I can’t even wear the uniform,” JC said. “We just weren’t meant to be. I’m glad I met you, and I had a nice time with you, but…”

“But I’m a celebrity, and you’re just a gallery owner, right?”

“I have paint on my socks,” JC reminded him gently. Lance smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Then you’re just like all the rest, Josh.” Lance held out a hand. “Thank you for dinner last night. I’m glad we met.”

“Yes,” JC said, shaking the outstretched hand. Lance zipped up his coat and left the apartment without another word.


	9. Chapter 9

LEHIGH HILL  
Nine

 

Three days passed, and Josh didn’t even bother opening the gallery. He just wasn’t in the mood to see anyone. He called Brian, told him to take care of things, and stayed in. Chris pestered him for the first few days, then finally left for his store, telling JC that self-pity didn’t become him.

JC didn’t care. For the first time in ages, he decided to simply baby himself. He drank endless cups of tea, watched Days of Our Lives, and painted. He did what he thought was some of the best work of his life, filling canvas after canvas with paintings of sunsets and landscapes and places that he’d never see…and that didn’t even really exist. He told himself it was just because he needed a break from the monotony of his life and his job, but he knew the truth. He was pouting over Lance Bass.

“Today is the last day,” JC said on the fourth morning. “This is crazy. I’m acting like a high school girl.”

He got up early and made Chris breakfast. He didn’t even raise an eyebrow when Chris came down in one of HIS favorite t-shirts. “What’s all this?” Chris asked, surprised.

“Eggs. You like them with chocolate syrup on them, right?” JC plunked the syrup down on the table.

“You’re back from the dead.” Chris plopped himself down at the table and covered his scrambled eggs with chocolate syrup. “He wasn’t all that, anyway.”

JC looked up from his newspaper. “Who?”

Chris leaned over and tapped the front page of the Living section. “Lance Bass. He had weird eyes. C’mon, Jayce. Anyone who would date a crackhead loser like AJ McLean is NOT worth your time.”

JC choked on his toast as he looked down at Lance and AJ. They were seen having an argument at a deli downtown the day before. “Crackhead loser, huh?”

“JC, AJ McLean is your classic druggie. I bet he blows half his dough on powder every week.” Chris munched thoughtfully on a piece of rye toast. “Look at him. He weighs about fifty pounds soaking wet, and he always has those sunglasses on.”

“He looked normal enough to me,” JC said softly, remembering the way the tattooed arms had wrapped around Lance.

“JC, you just don’t notice what’s right in front of you.” Chris shook his head and wiped his eggs through the chocolate mess on his plate. “And when did you see AJ McLean, anyway?”

“In, uh, Lance Bass’ penthouse,” JC answered quietly. Chris stared at him for a long moment, perfectly serious for once.

“Now I see. This is more than a little girl’s crush. You’re in love with Lance, and AJ showed up and ruined it for you.”

“I’m not in LOVE, Chris. I hardly know him.” JC looked back down at the picture in the newspaper and began to unconsciously stab at it with his fork.

“Then why are you turning McLean’s face into a dartboard?” Chris asked. He stood up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Cheer up, JC. You’re WAY too good for anyone who would let that crackhead fuck him.” He gave JC a sticky kiss on the top of his head, and went to get ready for work.

 

JC cleaned up the apartment and did the grocery shopping, grateful that he had something to keep him busy. Chris was right. He was so much better than AJ or Lance or any other celebrity weirdo. His life was boring and quiet and that’s the way he liked it. The phone was ringing when he came back into the apartment.

“Hello?” He said breathlessly, putting the bag of groceries down on the table.

“Jayce? Baby, I need you to come get me,” Justin said tearfully.

“My God, Justin, are you okay? Where’s Joey?” JC gasped.

“FUCK Joey. I never want to talk to him again!” Justin yelled.

“Justin, put down the phone. Let’s talk,” JC heard Joey say in the background.

“Please, Jayce, come over here and pick me up,” Justin begged.

“God, Justin, okay…I’m on my way.” JC hung up, threw the perishable groceries into the refrigerator, and left the apartment.

 

When JC arrived at Justin and Joey’s, the door was open. He heard raised voices coming from the bedroom.

“Justin, stop, okay? Just put the suitcase back and we’ll talk about this,” Joey begged.

“I’m not listening to you. You had NO right, Joey. None at all,” Justin said angrily. He tilted his head. “Is that you, JC?”

“Yeah, Justin, it is.” JC looked at the suitcase on the bed. “Going somewhere?”

“I’d love to know where.” Joey folded his arms across his chest.

Justin carefully dug through a drawer and pulled out his own t-shirts and some underwear. “I’ll stay with JC. Can I stay with you for a while?”

“Uh, I don’t know where…I don’t have a spare room anymore,” JC reminded him. “What’s going on?”

“I could sleep on the sofa…or just with you. We used to share a bed all the time,” Justin said. He closed the suitcase.

“You’re NOT sleeping with JC!” Joey said.

“Excuse me, it’s none of your business WHO I sleep with. And I’d much rather sleep with him than with you, anyway,” Justin said. He smiled sweetly in Joey’s direction. “He’s much better in bed than you ever were.”

“JUSTIN!” JC said, horrified. “Someone needs to tell me what’s going on.”

“Joey is interfering in my life, in a place he has NO right to be,” Justin said.

“I didn’t do anything, I swear!” Joey protested. “Remember how I told you about the whole surgery thing…about the expenses?”

“You TOLD him?” Justin asked. “God, Joey, is NOTHING private to you?”

“All he said was that you didn’t want to go into debt to pay for it,” JC said gently.

“That’s right. And what does he do? He tells them to call to schedule an appointment for a consultation. A PRE-SURGERY consultation.” Justin turned to Joey. “Where the hell are we getting the money, huh, Joe? You putting out on a corner or something?”

“Justin, stop it!” JC snapped. “You don’t mean any of what you’re saying.” He looked at Joey.

“I swear on my Mom that I have no clue what he’s talking about. There was this call on the machine today, from the doctor’s office, saying that they want to set up this appointment, okay? And I call back and they tell me everything’s paid for.”

“Paid for?” JC repeated.

“Yeah…I didn’t do it, JC!” Joey turned to Justin. “Baby, I love you. I admit that I knew about why you didn’t want to get it done, and I love you for it. You know I’d mortgage my freaking heart if it meant you could see again. But I didn’t do this. I wouldn’t go behind your back like this.”

“Then who did?” Justin asked, sitting down. He allowed Joey to sit down next to him and put an arm around him.

“Why don’t we just see what happens, okay? Maybe there’s someone out there looking out for you.” Joey kissed Justin’s forehead.

“I’m so sorry, babe. I didn’t mean any of what I said,” Justin whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“Shh.” Joey leaned his forehead against Justin’s, and JC backed out of the room quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

LEHIGH HILL  
Ten

 

“Chris? Can you get that?” JC yelled. He heard no answer, so he poked his head out of the studio. “Chris?” He was answered by a loud thumping from the second floor, so he assumed that Chris was listening to music and had not heard the doorbell. “Figures,” JC muttered. He wiped his hands on his jeans and went to the front door.

“Hey, C,” Joey said.

“Hey, guys, come on in,” JC said in surprise. “What’s up?”

“We brought dinner. Doesn’t it smell good?” Justin waved the bags of Chinese food in front of JC’s face as he walked by.

“Hey, Nicky,” JC said, giving him a half-hug.

“You’ve been hiding away here for so long we weren’t even sure you lived here anymore,” Joey said. “I haven’t seen you in almost a week.”

“I’ve been painting.” JC shoved Chris’ dirty lunch dishes to the side to give everyone room around the table. “CHRIS!” He screamed. “DINNER!”

“Huh?” Chris poked his around the landing. “Oh, good. Be right there.”

Nick busied himself arranging the boxes of food on the table. He didn’t look at Chris as he came downstairs, but Chris made sure to pinch his ass as he went by. “Chris!” Nick yelped. Chris simply grinned. Nick blushed and sat down quickly.

“So…are you done pouting over Lance Bass?” Justin asked, sitting across from Nick. Joey put a can of soda in front of him, and made sure his silverware was where he could easily reach it.

“I wasn’t pouting over him,” JC protested, carefully watching Nick. Nick studied his fork, playing with the tines.

“He was at the beginning,” Chris said, serving Nick before he served himself. “But now I really think he’s over it.”

“How would you know? You’re never here. And what the HELL is going on between you two?” JC demanded, slapping the table. Nick jumped.

“We’re…well…” Nick began weakly.

“We’re fucking. And it’s incredible. Pass the fried rice,” Chris said.

“Who’s fucking?” Joey asked.

“Nicky and Chris, babe. Even I could see that,” Justin said, then laughed. “You can hear it in Nick’s voice when he talks to Chris.”

“You and him?” Joey asked Nick in disbelief.

“When did this happen?” JC asked.

“Well…we ran into each other one day at the deli by Chris’ store,” Nick said finally. “I had just totally blown an audition and was really down, and Chris invited me out for dinner.”

“And then we had the best sex I’ve had in years,” Chris added.

“Do you really need to go there?” Nick asked quietly.

“Nicky, you need to learn that Chris isn’t very good at discreet,” JC informed him. “Well…I guess you’re two grown adults, so…”

“It’s not your job to approve of Nick’s boyfriends, JC,” Chris said.

“If it was, I sure wouldn’t approve of you, Chris,” JC retorted.

“Are you? My boyfriend, I mean,” Nick said suddenly.

Chris put down his plastic fork and thought for a minute. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

JC looked at Joey and Justin sitting close together. He then looked at the way Nick was smiling at Chris, and sighed. Suddenly he felt very alone.

 

“Brian, I have to run out to the post office for a second,” JC lied. “Can you watch the shop?”

“Sure. Is that one of your paintings?” Brian asked.

“Yeah. It’s, uh, for my mom,” JC said. “I’ll be right back.”

He hefted up the package and maneuvered his way out the door of the studio. He headed for the Montgomery Towers Hotel. JC knew that it was Lance who had paid for Justin’s surgery, and he owed him some sort of thank you. He would never tell Justin, or Joey, but he felt in his heart that it was Lance. Justin really reminded Lance of the man named Will from his past, and it just seemed like something Lance would do.

JC had read everything he could about the town where Lance had grown up, and where his parents still lived. He had painted what he thought the area had looked like, ignoring the fact that he was putting every ounce of his heart and soul into it, putting his feelings for Lance Bass onto the canvas.

“Can I help you?” The desk clerk looked down her nose at JC. “Deliveries are around back.”

“Actually, this is a gift…for Lance Bass.” JC said foolishly.

“I’m sorry. He’s not staying here.”

“He left?” JC gasped.

“No, no one by that name is staying here,” she said coldly.

“Uh, Tex Ritter?”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Tom Mix?” JC racked his brain for names of aliases that Lance might use.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Michael Jordan,” JC said in desperation, remembering the conversation he had had with Lance about changing his alias to an athlete’s name.

“I’ll make sure Mr. Jordan gets it, sir.” The clerk finally took pity on JC and smiled at him. He smiled back and handed her the package.

“Thank you.”

 

Two days later, JC was counting books when Brian called him to the phone. “Brian, I’m in the middle of something. Couldn’t you handle this?” JC hissed.

“No…this is personal,” Brian said, waving the phone at him.

“Joey, I’m really busy. Can’t this wait?”

“Is this Joshua Chasez?” A strange voice asked.

“Yes, it is.” JC sat down hard, envisioning his mother or father lying ill in a hospital room.

“My name is William Thacker, and I am the manager of the Montgomery Towers.”

“Oh…” JC felt only slightly relieved. “Is this about Lance’s alias? I hope the woman at the counter didn’t get in trouble.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir. I am calling regarding the painting you did for Mr. Bass.”

“The painting?” JC felt lost.

“You did a landscape as a gift for Mr. Bass, am I correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I noticed it yesterday when I was making a routine visit to Mr. Bass to make sure everything was going well with his stay,” the man continued. “He has taken down one of our own paintings and hung it in his suite.”

“Really?” JC knew exactly which painting had come down.

“Yes, sir. He speaks very highly of your work, and I was curious if you had any other work we could see and perhaps buy for the hotel.”

“You’re kidding.” JC’s mouth fell open.

“No, sir.”

“Well…I don’t…” JC suddenly remembered the work he had done in his “pouting stage.” “Actually, Mr. Thacker, I do.”

“I understand you have a small gallery. Perhaps I could stop by tomorrow to see your work?”

“That would be fine.”  
“Tomorrow at three, then, Mr. Chasez.” The manager hung up, and JC stared into space, still holding the phone to his ear.


	11. Chapter 11

LEHIGH HILL  
Eleven

 

“Was I the last on your list?” Nick said as he shrugged off his coat.

“Anything you want. It’s on me,” JC said, tossing aside the menu and grabbing the dessert card. “I could SO eat a sundae.” He looked at Nick and blushed slightly. “What do you mean?”

“On your list of friends, I know I’m not number one, Jayce,” Nick said with a friendly smile. “Did you call Joey and Justin and they were busy?”

“I admit that I’m not as close to you as I am to them, but no, I called you first,” JC said. “I wanted to talk to you about Chris.”

“Oh.” The waiter approached. “I’ll take a piece of chocolate cream pie and a café mocha with extra whipped cream,” Nick told the waiter.

“Hot fudge sundae, hold the peanuts, and a glass of water,” JC said. The waiter nodded and left the table. “So…I thought Chris bugged you.”

“He did. He used to LEER at me, you know? I thought he was a freak.”

“He IS a freak,” JC said with a grin.

“But that day when I ran into him…he was so sweet. Really sympathetic. He took me out for a nice dinner, and next thing I knew we were back at my place.”

“Chris can make you do things without thinking,” JC agreed.

“It was great, though.” Nick blushed. “It’s been a long time since someone really took the time to care about me, you know?”

“Do I ever,” JC said, sipping at his water.

“So…you’re a real artist now, huh?” Nick asked.

“Or something. All I did was send Lance a painting to thank him, and now this hotel wants to buy my work,” JC said, still shocked.

“Thank him for what?” Nick asked.

JC realized his slip, but he knew he could trust Nick. “I think Lance Bass is the one who is paying for Justin’s surgery.”

Nick dropped his spoon. “Lance BASS? But WHY?”

“Well…he told me that Justin really reminded him of someone from his past. Someone he loved very much. I guess he felt like he was helping this old friend by helping Justin.” JC didn’t feel he could say much more. “Just my opinion, though.”

“Wow…that kinda makes up for the way he dumped you.”

“He didn’t dump me, Justin. He has a boyfriend.”

“From what they say in the papers, AJ McLean spent Valentine’s Day partying in Rome,” Nick said. “While his sexy boyfriend pined away alone.”

“Oh, yeah, Valentine’s Day,” JC said. “I forgot it even existed. I assume that’s why Chris kept coming home with suspicious looking bags?”

“He bought me some things, yeah,” Nick said, blushing again. “Don’t ask.”

JC laughed out loud, trying to forget about Lance Bass for ten minutes.

 

“Man, you have him wrapped around your psychotic little finger, don’t you?” JC asked Chris as he stood in the doorway of Chris’ room. “He didn’t tell me anything about going away for the weekend.”

“That’s because he doesn’t know it yet,” Chris said, zipping his duffel bag. “I got us a room at one of those bed and breakfast places up in the hills.”

“Impressive,” JC said. “You’re really behaving with him.”

“I like Nick. He’s a good kid.”

“About that,” JC said. “You realize you are nine years apart, right? Be nice to him, Chris. He’s still a baby.”

“Didn’t stop you from hooking up with Justin, now, did it?” Chris asked.

“Chris, he’s five years younger than me. Not quite like you and Nick.”

“Whatever.” Chris rolled his eyes as JC glared at him. “Okay, okay, be nice to the baby. Got it.” He kissed JC’s cheek as he went by. “See you.” He stopped in the hallway. “Maybe I should call him first, let him know that I’m on my way over?”

“Maybe,” JC said with a laugh as the doorbell rang. He ran down the steps and went to look out the peephole. “Oh my God.”

“Hi,” Lance said, teeth chattering.

“Where’s your coat?” JC gasped.

“Oh…yeah…” Lance looked down at himself. “I don’t even have real shoes on, huh?” He wiggled his toes in his slippers. “Can…can I come in?”

“Of course.” JC moved aside and Lance came in the door.

“Holy fuck,” Chris said, staring from the top of the steps.

“Hello,” Lance said. He looked at JC, and JC was shocked at the look on his face.

“Are you okay?” JC asked.

“It’s, uh, AJ…he’s been arrested. For cocaine.”

“A-HA,” Chris said triumphantly.

“Go to hell, Chris,” JC snapped. He looked at Lance.

“The phone hasn’t stopped ringing. Kevin’s doing his best to keep the reporters away, but he can’t do everything. I’ve been up since yesterday afternoon. I couldn’t sleep. I can’t go anywhere without being hounded…so I came to the only place I knew they wouldn’t look. Is…is that okay?” Lance asked. He ran a weary hand across his forehead. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

“It’s okay. Chris was just leaving, anyway, right Chris?” JC said.

“Uh, yeah.” Chris came down the steps, bag thumping behind him. “See you on Sunday.” He left the apartment after giving Lance one more strange look.

“I just…” Lance leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. “I’m so tired.”

JC put a hand on his arm, and suddenly he was hugging Lance as he sobbed on his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

LEHIGH HILL  
Twelve

 

“Come on, Lance, sit down,” JC said, leading Lance to the sofa.

“God, I’m so embarrassed.” Lance wiped at his eyes.

“Shut up and sit. I have to make a phone call, and I’m going to make us some tea, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, JC,” Lance said. JC just looked at him. “I mean, Josh,” Lance added quickly, and JC smiled, feeling that old easy warmth between them.

JC went to the kitchen and put the teakettle on. He then pulled out some pasta and started a pot of water on the stovetop. He picked up the phone as he dug around in the cupboards for a jar of spaghetti sauce. “Mr. Thacker? Hi, it’s JC Chasez. I know that we were supposed to meet tomorrow…but I have a family emergency. Could we make it for Monday instead? Thank you. I apologize…thank you for being so understanding. Bye.” JC hung up and searched for his favorite herbal tea.

When he returned to the living room with a tray, Lance was shivering on the sofa, his legs pulled up beneath him. “Wow…I didn’t expect all this,” Lance said.

“I assumed you probably haven’t eaten in a while, if you haven’t slept in a while,” JC said. “And God, Lance, put that blanket around you if you’re cold.” JC grabbed the grey fleece blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over Lance. “You can eat with this around you.”

“Thank you.” Lance picked up the mug of tea and gratefully wrapped his hands around it. “I’m sorry to just burst in on you like this, but I really didn’t know where else to go. I slipped out of the hotel and started running…and ended up here.”

“You’re always welcome here, Lance,” JC said, calmly sprinkling Parmesan cheese onto his pasta.

“I knew the press could be rat bastards when they wanted to…but this is the worst thing I’ve ever experienced.” Lance sipped at the hot beverage. “The questions they were asking…Lance, have you ever done drugs with AJ? Lance, have you ever done drugs at all? Lance, did you know that AJ was dealing out of his apartment?” JC gasped but Lance continued. “Lance, did you ever participate in orgies with AJ McLean? Lance, did you know that AJ was hosting orgies in his hotel suite in Milan?”

“You’re kidding,” JC whispered.

“Me and AJ have been falling apart for a while now,” Lance said, poking at his pasta. “I mean, it was pretty much all for show lately. But this…it still hurt me. Way back when, when we met and hooked up, we promised each other that we’d always respect each other enough to end things if they seemed to be bad. I guess what hurts is that he obviously doesn’t respect me that much anymore. Not even as a friend.” JC put a hand on Lance’s knee.

“I’m sorry, Lance.”

“So Kevin tried to fend off the reporters but they just kept going after me. After AJ called tonight, I finally couldn’t take it anymore. I need some peace and quiet.”

“He called you?”

“Yeah…to ask me to help him cover it up somehow.” Lance laughed wryly. “I told him to go fuck himself and hung up.”

“Good for you,” JC said. “As for peace and quiet, you have SO come to the right place. Chris and Nick are gone for the weekend, and we’ll be here all by ourselves, if you want to stay for a few days.”

“Chris and Nick?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, believe it or not. Chris used to drive Nick crazy, but apparently when Nick needed a friend one day, Chris was really there for him.”

“I’m sorry…about that night with AJ,” Lance said. “I didn’t think he’d show up like that. I wasn’t trying to use you.”

“I believe you,” JC said. “It was silly, anyway…I mean, really…you and me?”

“Right,” Lance said, then he yawned.

“You can sleep in my bed. Neither one of us deserves to try and sleep in Chris’ room, so I’ll take the sofa.”

“No,” Lance insisted. “I will.”

“When’s the last time your diva ass slept on a sofa?” JC asked, grinning.

“I can’t remember, and I’m not a diva,” Lance said haughtily, then laughed.

“Really, Lance, you’re my guest. And you’re so tired…you need a good night’s sleep.”

“I’m not that…” A yawn split Lance’s head in two. “…tired.”

“Go.” JC took Lance’s plate. “Really. I have extra sweats in the top dresser drawer. Take a shower and go to sleep.”

“Thank you, Josh.” Lance started to say something more, then stopped. “Good night.”

“’Night,” JC said, trying not to wistfully watch Lance walk away.

 

JC flipped channels for an hour or so, then finally turned off the living room lights around ten o’clock. Lance had been asleep for a few hours, after taking a long hot shower. JC lay awake, staring at the shadows on the ceiling.

He heard footsteps thumping down the steps, and he sat up. “Are you okay?” He asked, rubbing at his eyes slightly.

“Fine. I just…would you like to come up and sleep with me?” Lance asked.


	13. Chapter 13

LEHIGH HILL  
Thirteen

 

JC turned on a light and they both blinked against its brightness. “What?”

“I…I was wondering if you’d want to just come up…never mind,” Lance finished quickly. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” JC swung his long legs off of the sofa.

“It’s so lonely…and I feel bad for you down here on the sofa,” Lance said. “I feel dumb.”

“I bet you never have to beg men to sleep with you,” JC said, then groaned. “That came out wrong. I mean, sleep with you. I mean…I’ll just stop talking now.”

Lance laughed, feeling more at ease. “This is kinda awkward, huh?”

“Yeah.” JC looked Lance in the eye. “To be brutally honest, I’d like to do more than sleep next to you, Lance. I haven’t stopped thinking about you. Maybe that’s stupid of me, acting like a starstruck fan or something, but it’s true. And then what you did for me with the paintings…”

“I wish all my starstruck fans were like you, Josh,” Lance said softly. “And I’ve thought about you, too. I felt so awful about that night. I wanted you so bad, and all I could think about was being with you, and then AJ…”

“But it’s AJ that has brought us back together now,” JC reminded him.

“I wonder if they’ll deliver a fruit basket to him in jail?” Lance asked.

JC put his hand out. “Should we go upstairs?”

Lance silently took JC’s hand and allowed JC to lead him up the stairs. “This room is so like you,” Lance said as they entered JC’s bedroom. Various drawings and paintings littered the walls and floor. “It’s so comfortable.”

“It’s a mess.” JC kicked a pair of shoes out of the way.

Lance said nothing. Instead, he pulled off the t-shirt of JC’s that he had been wearing. JC swallowed deeply, tugging at his own shirt. Before he could push at his pajama bottoms, Lance was there, kissing him as his hands roamed across JC’s body. “I’ve thought about this for days,” Lance whispered, nibbling at his neck.

“God,” JC gasped, his hands clutching at Lance’s backside as they tripped over a stack of books and fell onto the bed. Lance gave a low chuckle, the sound sending shivers up JC’s spine.

“You’re so damn gorgeous,” Lance said, kissing his way down JC’s chest.

JC tried to ignore the fact that an award-winning actor was licking his navel, but his mind kept wandering back to that fact. Suddenly he began to laugh. Lance drew back, looking at him quizzically. “Oh, God, Lance, I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you. I swear.”

“I’ve been told I’m pretty good in bed,” Lance said, laying on his side and propping his head up with his hand.

“No, I…I…” JC gasped for breath, unable to stop laughing. Lance hummed and drummed his fingers on the mattress. “Okay…okay…I just…how many people would PAY for this, and here you are. With me. In my bed.”

“Okay…” Lance said slowly. “You’re still stuck on the whole fame thing?”

“Not in the same way, Lance, I swear,” JC said, finally composing himself. “It’s just like a freaking dream come true.”

“For me, too,” Lance said, coming back up to kiss JC.

Lance’s hands were tender as they undressed JC the rest of the way. Suddenly Lance was naked as well, and their bodies pressed together as if they had done this a thousand times. “What do you…I mean…” JC said as he licked a line along Lance’s collarbone.

Lance moaned. “If you mean what do I prefer, AJ always liked topping. So I didn’t have much of a choice.”

“I’m pretty passive,” JC admitted. Lance smiled.

“Good…because I miss being aggressive.”

“Condoms and lube in the top drawer,” JC barely gasped before Lance moved over him to draw pictures on his chest with his tongue.

 

JC lay half-awake in Lance’s arms. The sex had been the most amazing he could ever remember having. Lance was well-endowed, but took his time getting JC ready before he finally moved inside. JC’s nimble body had wrapped itself around Lance, his heels digging into Lance’s backside as he urged him to push into him again and again. Bite marks dotted JC’s shoulder, and Lance’s back had a few long scratch marks on it.

“You asleep?” JC asked Lance drowsily.

“No,” Lance said.

“Still worried about AJ?”

“AJ who?” Lance answered, laughing against JC’s back.

“Can I ask you something?”

“No, I didn’t know AJ was dealing drugs or having orgies. No, I didn’t do drugs with him.”

JC smiled, glad that Lance could joke about the situation. “Why are you paying for Justin’s surgery?”

“I like Justin.”

“Because he reminds you of Will?”

“Yes. Because he’s a nice guy with a big heart. Because he’s your good friend. For a lot of reasons, but mainly because he just deserves it.”

JC rolled around in Lance’s arms. “Thank you,” he said softly, kissing Lance’s nose.


	14. Chapter 14

LEHIGH HILL  
Fourteen

 

When JC woke up, he felt a brief sense of loss and didn’t know why. He opened his eyes and looked at the empty space next to him. He smiled and stretched, remembering the wonderful hours before he had fallen asleep. JC got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms.

Lance was sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper. “Hey,” he said almost shyly. He turned up his face and JC tenderly kissed him. “I know you like tea, but I saw the coffee.”

“No problem,” JC said. “I drink it now and then. I’m sorry the kitchen is such a mess. Chris isn’t the tidiest person on the planet.”

“I cleaned up a bit,” Lance said. JC stared at him, then went into the kitchen.

“Oh, my God. I have a counter.” JC poked his head back out. “You didn’t need to do that!”

“I’ve been up for a while. I didn’t mind,” Lance said. “Honest.”

JC looked at his counter, shaking his head. Lance had Golden Globes on his mantle. Lance had cleaned his kitchen counter. He poured himself a cup of coffee and went back to the living room. “Thank you,” JC said. “Want me to make some breakfast?”

“I’m not all that hungry.” Lance moved and spread his legs slightly. “C’mere.”

JC smiled and sat between Lance’s knees, leaning back against Lance’s chest. “Is there anything you wanted to do today?”

“No. I just want to do nothing. Maybe watch some TV…or head back upstairs,” Lance said, chuckling. The low sound against JC’s back went right to his groin.

“Are you feeling better?” JC asked.

“Better than I have in ages.” Lance wrapped his arms around JC’s chest. “So relaxed and just…happy.”

“I’m glad,” JC said. He felt Lance lay his chin on JC’s head.

“Maybe you could teach me to paint,” Lance suggested.

“Only if you can teach me to act,” JC said, laughing.

“You don’t want to do that,” Lance told him. “Acting’s no art.”

“It is when you do it, Lance,” JC said, and he felt Lance give him a brief squeeze. “I know you’re not hungry, but I am.” He started to get up.

“You don’t have to cook,” Lance said.

“I’m not going to. The bakery on the corner makes the BEST croissants in the world,” JC said.

“And just how many bakeries have you been in around the world?” Lance teased.

“None,” JC said quietly. “I haven’t been off the East Coast.”

“Well, that’s gonna change,” Lance said, standing up as well. “After this movie premieres in the States, we’ll have to go to Paris so you can get REAL pastry.”

“That would be nice,” JC said wistfully, though he knew it would never happen.

“We could get an apartment on the river,” Lance said, putting his head on JC’s shoulder. “You could paint all day and I’ll run for pastries.”

“And what will we do for money?” JC asked.

“We’ll sell your paintings and be rich,” Lance said, sighing.

“I’ll be right back.” JC kissed Lance’s cheek and went to find his shoes.

 

JC and Lance spent the morning in the living room, eating pastries and talking, but the afternoon was spent up in the bedroom. They made love again, then lay in bed watching old movies on Turner Classic Movies. “I’ve always wanted to make something like this,” Lance said with a sigh as another movie ended. “Something that lasts.”

“You do great movies,” JC told him. Lance put his head on JC’s chest.

“Not like this. Do you know what this new movie’s about? It’s a thriller about a guy trapped in this wacked out insane asylum. Not exactly Oscar-winning material.”

“Then why did you do it?” JC asked gently.

Lance sighed. “Because I thought it would be different. I thought it would be my “Girl, Interrupted,” you know? Some kind of totally offbeat movie that would get me some new credibility. Now that I’m filming, I’m sorry I ever took the damn part.”

“So you have to do some screaming and wide-eyed fear,” JC said, shrugging. “The real fans won’t care. Do what you want next time.”

“You know what I want to do? A homosexual love story,” Lance said with a sigh. “But the world isn’t ready for that.”

“What else would you like to do?”

“I’d love to do a remake of Pygmalion,” Lance said, blushing. “About an artist who falls in love with his creation. But when it comes to life, it uses him and leaves…and then he’s alone.”

“But finds love with his assistant,” JC suggested. “You could turn that into a homosexual story.”

“You’re kidding,” Lance said, but he looked interested.

“Make it beautiful and not over the top and people will accept it.”

“And I could have some behind the scenes tutoring on being an artist,” Lance said, tickling JC’s ribs.

 

It was the best weekend of JC’s life. Sunday morning he got up bright and early as he always did on Sundays, even after a night of passionate lovemaking. He loved to paint on a Sunday morning. By the time Lance joined him at ten-thirty, he was deep into his latest landscape.

“Beautiful,” Lance said, standing behind JC.

“God, Lance, I didn’t even hear you come in,” JC gasped.

“Okay, I’m ready for my tutoring,” Lance said, putting down his coffee cup. “Learn me.”

JC grinned and set up a blank easel. “Just doodle for a while. Do what you want.”

“Okay. I’m ready to become the next Cassatt,” Lance said energetically.

JC tried not to watch what Lance was doing, but it was a disaster. “Uh, how’s it coming?”

“Well…” Lance stared at the mass of color on his canvas. “I wanted it to be a house, but it looks like a hurricane.”

The doorbell rang and saved JC from making a true comment. “Keep at it. I’m gonna answer that.”

JC padded out to the door in bare feet, wondering if he should throw a t-shirt on. He normally painted in his oldest pair of sweatpants. He opened the door and blinked as flashbulbs went off. “Mr. Chasez! Mr. Chasez! How long have you and Lance Bass been seeing each other?” A voice yelled.

“Mr. Chasez…are you and Lance an item?”

“Mr. Chasez…did you ever have a threesome with Lance and AJ McLean?”

JC slammed the door and leaned against it, panting. “Who is it?” Lance called, walking up the hall from the studio. He smiled at the paleness of JC’s face. “What’s going on?”

“You don’t want to open that, Lance,” JC said. His eyes roamed over Lance, who was wearing a pair of low-slung blue jeans. “Trust me.”

“Don’t be silly, baby. Is it your mom or something?” Lance kissed JC’s cheek as he gently shoved JC out of the way and opened the door.

“Mr. Bass! Are you going to stay with Mr. Chasez for the remainder of your time in town?”

“Mr. Bass! Are you and Mr. Chasez going on Oprah?”

Lance slammed the door. “Holy fuck! How the hell did they know I was here?”

“I didn’t tell anyone, Lance!” JC promised.

“I don’t fucking believe this.” Lance stormed upstairs to pack.

The phone rang and JC grabbed it. “Jayce…I kinda spent my rent money for the month,” Chris said. “Can you swing me? If not, I won’t bother coming home. I don’t want you killing me. But I saw the most awesome…”

“Chris, did you tell anyone you saw Lance here?”

“Just Nick…and maybe a couple of people at the store on the way up here. Why?”

“Chris, you ass!” JC slammed down the phone.

“Let me guess…your loser roommate?” Lance snapped as he came down the steps. He put his cellphone to his ear. “Kevin…yeah. I’m here. Come get me. Now.” He shoved his phone in his bag.

“I’m so sorry, Lance,” JC said, putting a hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance sat down on the steps.

“Please don’t touch me, JC. Just don’t talk to me.”

Lance sat in silence on the steps until Kevin came to the door. He left without another word to JC.


	15. Chapter 15

LEHIGH HILL  
Fifteen

 

“I’m sorry, Jayce!” Chris said for the seventieth time.

“Stop, Chris,” Nick said gently. He rubbed JC’s back.

“Please stop doing that,” JC snapped. They were sitting in Joey and Justin’s living room. Justin had been out running errands when JC had called. By then, Joey had heard everything on TV, and told JC to try and find his way over without being followed. It took an hour to go about fifteen minutes away, but he finally got there. Chris and Nick had met him there soon after.

“Sorry,” Nick muttered, pulling his hand away. JC gave him an apologetic look, but said nothing.

“I just…I didn’t think the whole freaking world would show up at our door,” Chris continued. He stared at his shoes. For once in his life he was truly sorry and truly speechless. “I…I…”

“Quit apologizing, babe,” Nick whispered. “You’re just kinda making it worse.”

“And he just stormed out?” Joey asked, handing JC a bottle of beer.

“Pretty much,” JC said. He stood and went to look out the back window.

The door opened and they all jumped. “It’s me,” Justin said. He dropped his bags in the hallway and hurried into the room. “Jayce?”

“I’m here,” JC said, turning around. Justin quickly found his way over and hugged him. JC finally let go, sobbing on Justin’s strong shoulders.

 

“You can stay here as long as you want,” Justin whispered in JC’s ear. They were curled up on Joey and Justin’s bed. The others had left for dinner, but JC didn’t feel like going out, for obvious reasons. He was curled into a little ball, with Justin spooned up behind him. Justin ran his fingers through JC’s soft hair. “Really. Our casa is your casa.”

“Thanks,” JC sniffled. “I feel like a teenage girl who was just dumped.”

“You are a girl,” Justin said affectionately. “But you weren’t dumped. He’ll come around.”

“Justin, you’re crazy. You see the good in EVERYONE,” JC said. “He’s not coming back. He ran to me to get away from all that…and instead I made it worse.”

“No, you didn’t,” Justin said cheerfully. “Chris did.”

“Stupid Chris.”

“You know him…his mouth runs on a totally different brain. He didn’t mean anything.”

“I know he didn’t.” JC closed his eyes tight. “But God, Lance…if you could have seen the way he looked at me.”

“I know the way he looks at you,” Justin said softly. “I could hear it when he talked to you that night.”

“He sure didn’t look at me like THAT,” JC said. “He looked at me like I was the worst mistake he ever made.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” Justin said. “Besides, JC…he’s paying for my surgery. How in the WORLD could someone who did that for one of your friends just turn on you?”

“You know about that?” JC turned to face Justin.

“I’m not stupid…plus Joey kinda let it slip.” Justin smiled, but it was a trembling smile. “I scheduled it, you know…next month.”

“I’ll be there for you all the way,” JC promised, then sighed. “If I ever leave your apartment again.”

“You have to,” Justin told him. “I’ll need to shop, and do you think I’ll trust JOEY’S fashion sense?”

JC laughed, but his heart wasn’t in it.

 

“Production has finally wrapped up on the movie that has taken over our small town for the last few months,” the newscaster said. “The crews are gone, the equipment is gone, the celebrities are gone. Will our town ever be the same? How has this all affected the lives of our residents? Tune in at six for a full update.”


	16. Chapter 16

LEHIGH HILL  
Sixteen

 

“Do I look all right?” Joey asked yet again as he paced in the hallway of the hospital. He wore a pair of black jeans and a red and black sweater.

“Red always was a good color on you,” JC said, rubbing Joey’s back. “You’re a handsome guy, Joe. You look good in everything.”

“Do you ever regret it?” Joey asked suddenly. JC blinked in confusion. “Breaking up with him. Justin.”

“Joey, c’mon. I thought that was old news,” JC said.

“I’m serious, JC,” Joey said. “I love Justin more than anything on the planet, but I know he has a special place in his heart for you. If you really love him…I’ll walk away.”

“Dumbass, you’ll do no such thing,” JC said almost angrily. “He loves you so much. We’re…something different. You and Justin, though…you guys have something special, okay? Don’t talk that stupid shit.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just nervous. He hasn’t let me in there since they did the surgery, and it’s driven me crazy. Talking on the phone with him just isn’t enough.”

“He didn’t want to see you until he could REALLY see you, Joey, you know that,” JC said. “It wasn’t anything personal.”

“I just…I hope he knows I didn’t care, okay? I mean, he coulda been blind forever and it wouldn’t have mattered to me. I only wanted the surgery for HIM.”

“He knows, Joe,” JC said soothingly.

“Mr. Fatone?” A nurse stepped into the hallway. “Mr. Timberlake is asking for you.”

Joey heaved a deep breath, gave JC a weak smile, and followed the nurse into the room. She slipped out as soon as he was inside, closing the door behind her. “Uh, hi,” Joey said. Justin was standing by the window, looking outside.

“I thought I remembered colors,” Justin said in a wavering voice. “I thought I knew green and blue and yellow…but the way I remembered them was nothing compared to how beautiful they really are.” Justin slowly turned around. There was some bruising around his eyes, but the blue was as gorgeous as ever. He smiled as he looked at Joey. “No one told me.”

“No one told you what?” Joey choked.

“That I had a gorgeous boyfriend,” Justin said. Joey walked over to him and gently kissed his cheek. “You’re gorgeous, Joe.” Justin’s fingers reached out to touch Joey’s face. “I’ve felt your face a million times, and I thought I knew it…but wow.” Justin’s smile trembled a bit.

“How are you?” Joey asked. “Do you feel okay?”

“I’m scared to death,” Justin admitted. Joey said nothing, just pulled him into his arms.

 

“Hey,” Joey said, and JC jumped. He had gone to sit in the lounge, wanting Joey and Justin to have time alone together. He had planned on reading a magazine or two, but instead he ended up watching Entertainment Tonight, which was doing a huge story on Lance Bass and his movie. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” JC stretched and looked away from the TV. “So?”

“He’s doing great. And he wants to see you.”

JC picked up his magazines and followed Joey. He was a bit nervous himself. He wondered what Justin would think of his ex-boyfriend. “Hey, Justin,” JC said as they entered the room. “You look great.”

“Not as great as you.” Justin looked from JC to Joey and grinned. “Damn, I must be lucky to get such hot boyfriends.”

“Haven’t you looked in a mirror yet?” JC teased. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“No, I haven’t,” Justin said, suddenly serious. “I want my face to be totally healed. The mental picture I have of myself is much younger, and I want to be ready to see myself now.” He reached up to touch JC’s cheek. “Tell me, Joey…are JC’s eyes always this sad?”

“Not until recently,” Joey said, and JC glared at him. Justin idly looked down, and his eyes fell on the cover of one of JC’s magazines. “THAT’S him?”

“Uh, yeah,” JC said. Justin picked up the magazine.

“So that’s the one I can thank for giving me my sight and breaking JC’s heart,” Justin said. “He’s kinda cute.”

“You could say that. But I’m over him. Really. Let’s not talk about me. This is about you, J,” JC said. “You’re okay?”

“Better than ever,” Justin said, grinning as Joey gave him yet another bear hug.


	17. Chapter 17

LEHIGH HILL  
Seventeen

 

“JC…phone for you.” Brian waved the phone in the air.

“I’m busy here, Bri,” JC grunted, hefting a sculpture onto a pedestal.

“It’s some guy named Thacker?”

JC almost dropped the sculpture. In the months since the episode with Lance, JC had almost forgotten about the offer to buy his artwork. He had called Mr. Thacker back the day after Lance had stormed out, leaving a message that said he knew Mr. Thacker probably wouldn’t want his work any longer, and thanking him for his interest. “Uh, okay.” JC placed the sculpture at just the right angle and went to take the phone. “JC Chasez.”

“Mr. Chasez. It’s William Thacker.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I was very sorry to get that message a few months ago. I meant to get back to you, but things were hectic here. The hotel has changed hands, and major renovations have been occurring.”

“Yes, I saw that in the newspaper,” JC said in what he hoped was a casual tone.

“I’m not quite sure I understand why you changed your mind.”

“Well, Mr. Thacker…I’m sure you heard about what happened between me and Lance Bass,” JC said. He smiled as he said it. It had been the talk of the town for almost three weeks. Reporters watched the house AND the gallery night and day before finally losing interest in him.

“I did hear something about it, yes.”

“And I figured that you wouldn’t want to darken the reputation of your hotel by using my work,” JC said finally.

“I believe that would have been MY decision, Mr. Chasez, am I correct?”

“Well, uh, yes.”

“But I appreciate your thoughtfulness. At any rate, we are still interested in your work, now more than ever, with our renovations. Would I be able to stop by your gallery?”

“Of course!” JC almost gushed, clutching at the phone cord in his excitement.

 

“It was unreal!” JC said yet again. Justin smiled and deftly flipped the pie dough into the pan. JC swung his legs as he sat on the kitchen counter. He reached for another slice of apple and Justin slapped his hand away.

“Stop. I need all of it.” Justin wanted to share his new life of sight with Joey and show him that he still needed him, so he had started to learn how to bake. He was as talented with desserts as Joey was with main courses, and they had started to talk about opening their own small café.

“Where’s Joe, anyway?”

“Big dinner downtown tonight. He had to work late,” Justin said. “And we got out early today at the studio, so…I thought I’d surprise him.”

“Save me a piece,” JC begged, and Justin laughed. He grew serious, and JC stared at him. “What?”

“I got something in the mail today.” Justin finished his pie, put it in the oven, and washed his hands. “It’s a nice spring evening. Let’s sit on the steps.” He grabbed something from the dining room table and they went out on the front stoop.

“You’re okay, right? It’s not from the doctor?” JC asked anxiously.

“Oh, no, I’m fine,” Justin promised. He handed JC the envelope. JC didn’t recognize the return address or the handwriting. JC flipped open the flap and pulled out tickets and a note. “They’re for Lance’s movie premiere,” Justin said before JC could even look at them. “They’re having a mini-premiere here in town. He sent five tickets.”

“I’m not going.” JC shoved the tickets back into the envelope and handed it to Justin. “Ask someone else. Maybe one of Nick’s actor friends wants to go.”

“JC…you can’t avoid him forever. It’s just a movie.”

“I don’t care.” JC went into the apartment and Justin followed.

“Jayce, the note includes you. It says he would be honored if all of us would go.”

“I’ll wait for the DVD,” JC said.

“Don’t be so stubborn. I thought you were over him,” Justin said.

“I am. And I don’t need to see him up on that giant screen…his eyes huge and beautiful…I don’t need to see the lips that I kissed and the skin that I touched, okay?”

“I don’t think you’re over him,” Justin said.

“Of course I’m not,” JC snapped. “Don’t be an idiot.”

 

JC tried to put the premiere out of his mind, but it was almost impossible. Nick was absolutely thrilled with the idea of attending a REAL movie premiere, and he couldn’t stop talking about it. JC finally ignored his four best friends, doing his best to stay out of the apartment when Chris was in it. He buried himself in his preparations to get his work to Mr. Thacker. The hotel manager had loved everything JC had shown him, and he had purchased enough paintings to decorate the ten largest rooms in the hotel.

The little bell over the door tinkled merrily, and JC looked up from his ledger to see a deliveryman walking into the gallery. “A delivery for JC…” The man stumbled over his last name.

“It’s for me.” JC scribbled his name and took the heavy package. It was perfectly rectangular in shape. He carefully tore the brown paper open and his heart dropped as he saw the “JLB”- embossed notecard.

 _Josh…I hope you don’t mind that I sent you this. Remember the idea we had…about the Pygmalion plot where the artist falls in love with his assistant after his work of art leaves him? I talked it over with a good friend who is a scriptwriter, and he loved it. Here’s our rough draft. Tell me what you think. I think I still need the tutoring of a real artist. What do you think? Lance._

JC didn’t know what to think. He realized that he had been holding his breath the entire time he was reading the note. It almost sounded as if…Lance was trying to get back together.


	18. Chapter 18

LEHIGH HILL  
Eighteen

 

“Jayce, don’t be a fool,” Justin pleaded.

JC munched on a corn chip and swallowed it before speaking. “Justin, shouldn’t you be getting ready for your big date at the movie premiere?”

“I am ready. Joey’s the one that’s been in the bathroom for an hour, trying to fix his hair,” Justin replied.

“I have not!” JC heard Joey yell, and he had to smile.

“You know my hair…it doesn’t obey no matter WHAT I do, so I don’t even try,” Justin said. “Can you imagine how Nick is acting right about now?”

“Thank God Chris went there to get ready, instead of vice versa,” JC said. “I couldn’t handle that.”

“I think you should go, JC,” Justin said seriously. “You said yourself that he seemed to want to talk to you.”

Justin was the only person who knew about the note from Lance. JC had read the script, and it was very good. Lance would be perfect in it. “He said he wanted to consult me about the…”

“Bullshit,” Justin interrupted. “It was an excuse for him to kiss your ass.”

“Have a nice time tonight, J.” JC hung up before Justin could say anything else. He then took the phone off the hook.

 

“Maybe we could call Brian and ask him to go talk some sense into him,” Chris suggested as the limo crept up the street. They had split the cost of the limousine for this special occasion.

“Brian’s a wimp,” Nick said. “He couldn’t talk anyone into anything.”

“Be nice.” Chris patted Nick’s knee. “JC should be here. I’d do anything to get him here so they could make up.”

“JC told you to stop feeling guilty,” Joey said. “Don’t you ever listen to anyone?”

“No,” Chris said cheerfully.

“I wish he’d get his head out of his ass,” Justin grumbled, looking out the window. Joey squeezed his hand but said nothing.

 

JC decided he’d much rather be home alone than at the fancy premiere. He could do some painting, watch some TV…the only problem was that Lance refused to leave his thoughts. He tried three different times to start a painting, and every time the color he mixed ended up being just the right shade of green that matched Lance’s eyes. And every channel seemed to have a reporter outside of the theater, giving a play by play of the famous people arriving.

 

“Here comes Lance!” Nick said, poking Chris in the arm. They had waited outside the theater in a special VIP section, watching for Lance to arrive. He and Kevin Richardson got out of the limousine, and Lance waved to the crowd. Kevin had a date. Lance did not. His eyes carelessly scanned the crowd, and he smiled as he saw Justin.

“He’s coming over here!” A woman squealed.

“Justin.” Lance reached out a hand and Justin took it. “You look good.”

“So do you,” Justin said, and Lance laughed, understanding the hidden meaning. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Lance said. His eyes darted across the group of friends, and he tried to keep his smile strong. “Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoy the movie.”

“We tried to get him here.” Justin put a hand on Lance’s arm. “I swear. He’s stupid.”

“No, it’s okay. Really.” Lance smiled and gave Justin a quick hug before going back to the red carpet. “I wish I could talk more,” he said over his shoulder. “Gotta do this, then I gotta do interviews in the ballroom. See you!”

 

JC stared at the television, unconscious of the fact that he was clutching a pillow to his chest. Lance looked so beautiful in his tuxedo. He gasped as he saw Lance stop to talk to someone in the crowd. Justin! The men spoke, then hugged. Lance looked thin…and miserable. JC knew the feeling. The camera stayed on Justin as Lance walked away, the reporter wondering who this man was. Justin looked right at the camera, and it seemed that he was looking right into JC’s soul. JC jumped up, turned off the television, and tried to find a pair of shoes.

 

“It was…different,” Chris said, standing up and stretching.

“He was incredible,” Nick said in awe.

“That had to be the dumbest movie I have ever seen,” Joey announced loudly, and Justin slapped him. “It had no plot!”

“But he was incredible,” Nick repeated. “You know an actor is good when he can take a crappy story and make it watchable.”

“I wish JC woulda been here,” Justin said, getting up and stretching as well. “Lance wanted him here, could you see that?”

“You’re such a cute little matchmaker,” Joey said, kissing Justin’s nose right in front of everyone.

“No…I just want my friends as happy as I am,” Justin said, sighing.

They pressed through the crowd slowly, knowing that it would take forever for their limousine to reach the door. “Hey…isn’t that…” Chris said, standing on tiptoe.

“JC!” Nick yelled, wriggling through the massive crowd.

“I told you, sir, no ticket, no…” the security guard was saying.

“No…He’s with us!” Nick told him. “Honest!” He grabbed JC by the shoulder and dragged him to an empty pocket of space. The others soon made their way over.

“Is he still here? Do you think I could get to see him?” JC panted. Justin grinned.

“He’s in the ballroom, giving interviews and taking questions,” he said. “C’mon. You guys wait here.”

“The hell we are,” Chris said. “I wanna see this.”

The group shoved their way down the hall. A guard began to stop them, but Joey waved his VIP ticket in the air. “There’s the ballroom,” Justin said. He gave JC a gentle push. “Go in there.”

“What if…” JC panicked.

“Give him a chance,” Justin whispered. JC nodded and quietly slipped into the room after grabbing Nick’s ticket.

“Mr. Bass…what’s next on your agenda?” A reporter asked.

Lance smiled. “A few months of rest and relaxation…then another movie.”

“Can you tell us anything about it?”

“Well…the script is under technical review right now…but I can say that it’s like nothing I’ve ever done, or that you’ve ever seen. And I think it could be the best work I’ve ever done.” His eyes darted around the room to call on someone else. JC bravely raised his hand. Lance leaned to the side, trying to see the face attached to the hand. He paled slightly. “Yes…you in the leather jacket?”

“Have you enjoyed making the movie here in Lehigh Hill?” JC asked, his voice quivering. The other reporters turned to look at this stranger.

“Yes…I can honestly say some of the happiest times of my life have been in this town,” Lance said softly.

“Do you think you’d come back again?” JC asked.

Lance smiled a bit. “I’d like to…if I felt there was a place here that I was welcome.”

“There is,” JC said, and the grin on Lance’s face seemed huge.

“Lance,” Kevin began, but Lance was off the stage and pushing through the reporters before he could stop him.

“I’m sorry,” Lance said, stopping in front of JC. “I’m so sorry.”

“I should hate you,” JC said. “I should…but I can’t.”

“Forgive me, please? I love you,” Lance said.

“I love you, too,” JC barely got out before Lance was hugging and kissing him.

 

THE END


End file.
